The Return
by cinderpelt12323
Summary: Jackson has returned for revenge. Lisa made him fail the first time so when he gets a second chance he takes it. All characters belong to Wes Craven, not me. Rated for later chapters. I apologize for any accidental spelling errors.
1. Chapter 1

Red Eye fanfic Notice: This is after Red Eye ends and well you'll figure it out. This story is told through the POV of Jackson Rippner so you will follow his story rather than Lisa's.

Prolouge

Jackson Rippner was struggling to breathe as he glared at Lisa Reisert. He'd aquirred many injuries after the red eye flight. Lisa had delevered each one with a different weapon. The first of four major injuries was when Lisa stabbed him in the throat with a pen. The next time had been at her house and he'd been stabbed in the thigh with a high heel. The last two injuries had come from a gun. Both Lisa and her father Joe Reisert had shot him.  
"Leese, I'm sorry." He rasped as he fell unconsous. Lisa backed away with tears in her eyes. He saw something flash in her eyes. What was it? Shame? Love? He may never know as the police came in and carried him away on a stretcher. Lisa touched his hand just as he was being taken around her to get outside.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When Jackson awoke he was in a hard bed with scratchy sheets surrounding him. His dark brown hair was a mess around his clear ice blue eyes. A nurse was bustling around the room.  
"What's going on?" Jackson asked.  
"Oh hi love. Good to see you're awake." She told him. "You should thank the girl who came and filled out the reports."  
"Who was she?" Jackson gasped, a sharp pain told him that his throat wound wasn't healed.  
"She only gave her first name but she told us your name is Jackson R. She gave no last name."  
"Was her first name Lisa?" He asked. Pain.  
"Yes."  
"Did she have brown auburn hair and green eyes?"  
"Yes. Do you know her?"  
"Friend." He told her. "Alright." She gave him a knowing grin that said that Lisa was most likely more than a friend.  
"She's just a friend." Although secretly he knew that he felt something other than friendship. He had become attracted to her when he first saw her.  
"Sir, can you fill out this form for me please? Hospital requirements." The nurse gave him a clipboard. "Thanks." Jackson took the pen and began on the list.  
'Full Name- Jackson Rippner' 'Eye Color- Blue'  
'Height- 5'9"  
'Weight- unknown'  
'Age- 26'  
'Original Hometown- U.S'  
'Status- Single'  
'Orientation- Straight'  
'Occupation- Manager'  
'Company- Home'  
"Ahm, I've finished the list." Jackson told her, giving her the list. "Oh by the way I work from home so I put home as my company." He explained to her. "Great. After talking to the doctors they told me that you should recover just as long as you don't scream or yell, but you can be released today." She informed him.  
"Alright. I'll go now then. Here's the bill for the care." Jackson gave the nurse a check and left the office.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jackson was at his own apartment in Miami, Florida. He sat on his bed, wondering if he should go to see how Lisa was holding up after the terror he had made for her on the red eye flight. He was thinking when his phone rang.  
"Hey what's up?" He greeted.  
"How did the Keefe assignment go?" The girl on the line asked.  
"What do you think Niki. I got beat up by my hostage so what do you think?" Jackson snapped.  
"Hey sorry Rippner, no need to get mad. It was just a question." Niki replied.  
"Well I failed my first assignment so I feel lousy now." Jackson replied.  
"Don't. We have all failed at least once." Niki consoled him.  
"Anyway why did you call?" Jackson asked her.  
"New assignment. They need you to finish the Keefe thing. But this time they need you to make it public." Niki told him.  
"Okay. Where, what, and when?" Jackson asked.  
"The location is in Miami of course. You know what, you have to take him down. The time will be next month. Just DON'T get distracted again. We all know what happened last time. You fell for that girl and you messed up. Well there's your assignment. Good bye." Niki hung up and Jackson was left sitting on his bed thinking over the plan. He'd really messed up the first time. He couldn't afford to mess up again. He knew what to do, he could find Lisa and make sure she wouldn't interfere again. The only question was HOW to keep her from interfering. Jackson looked around the room and looked for something he could use to hurt her. His eyes fell on the 12-inch KA bar he'd taken from the hitman Lisa had killed.  
"Perfect." He whispered as he picked up the KA bar and fingered the sharp blade. His thumb ran over the blade and he winced as a bit of pain came and went, when he pulled his thumb away he saw his own blood on the blade. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

She had returned to normal. Well as normal as she could be after the terror of the flight. He sat across the street in a very nice silver car watching her. Closely, very closely. She had no idea that he was there. In fact he doubted she even knew he was alive. His plan was to kill her, but first he had to get her to trust him.

----

Lisa Reisert had seen the bright silver car pull up across the street a few days before. It chilled her every time she saw it because it reminded her of the flight. 'He's probably back in his silver beemer listening to a little smooth jazz while he sharpens his 12 inch KA-Bar. That's a knife Leese.' The words echoed in her head whenever she saw the car. He'd said that only hours before she'd stabbed him in the throat with that blue Frankenstien pen and had run. After that flight, she'd gotten a conceled weapons permit and always made sure her doors, windows and any other pontential entrance was locked and the spare keys well hidden.

----

Jackson Rippner however, was smarter than she'd thought. On one day when she had gone out, he'd put cameras outside and only one inside the house. The only one inside the house was in the living room. He'd decided that he was too much of a gentleman to put one in her room. Not only that, but she'd shown up earlier than he planned, so he'd been forced to finish the last bit of wireing and made sure everything looked the same as before, then he'd been forced to run upstairs and climb down from the second story of her house.

----

Both were keeping watch for the other. Lisa figured that HE could still be alive. Jackson knew that doing this, reuniting with HER, could get him fired (fired in his job meant killed) or simply not be trusted. That night Jackson watched her in her living room while she, as always, got up at 3 am to make scrambled eggs. Same old Lisa. He shook his head, he had to stay focused. Although he knew he was tired, that was the reason, he decided, for his mind to have thought about Lisa as if she MEANT something to him. He gave his laptop screen a crooked smile before climbing into the backseat and falling asleep. 


End file.
